Afraid of yellow clothes
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Doctor Anne Sullivan helps Alison DiLaurentis to get free from her fear of yellow clothes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet and amazing ****Faberrittana99-03**

* * *

**Afraid of yellow clothes**

**26 year old Alison DiLaurentis enter Doctor Anne Sullivan's office.**

**For a few months, Alison has gone to therapy in order to get rid of her fear of yellow clothes.**

She has a fear of yellow clothes as a result of the fact that she was wearing that infamous yellow top when she was buried alive.

"Welcome, Alison." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Thanks." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Okay. Describe what you feel when you think of yellow clothing." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Pure fear. It honestly scare me shitless." says Alison.

"Do you truly want to be able to wear yellow again?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Yeah. I hate that I'm so damn afraid of it." says Alison.

"Eventually you'll be able to wear yellow with confidence once more." says Doctor Sullivan.

"I hope so..." says Alison.

"We've made some good solid progress over the last two weeks, Alison. I'm sure you'll be able let go of your fear quite soon." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Nice." says Alison.

"Tell me, when exactly did this fear begin?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"About a two or three weeks after I returned to high school after my time in hiding." says Alison.

"You should have come to me for help." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Yeah, but I was still a bitch at that point and thought my fear would fade off into oblivion like a gay boy's fart." says Alison.

"Oh..." says Doctor Sullivan.

"By the way, my fear wasn't very strong at first. It grew much worse later. After a while I got dizzy simply from seeing someone wear yellow clothes." says Alison.

"Let's try something. I believe you're ready for it, don't freak out. Relax." says Doctor Sullivan as she open her briefcase and pull out a yellow t-shirt.

Or semi-yellow, to be specific.

It is more of a yellow-like shade of brown.

"Uh...oh my dear!" gasp Alison.

"Don't worry. I won't ask you to wear this yet. To eventually wear it is your goal that you need to attempt to reach, but for now, just touch it with your fingers." says Doctor Sullivan.

Alison reach out with her right hand and touch the fabric of the t-shirt.

"Holy shit...I did it." says Alison surprised when nothing dangerous happen as soon as her fingers touch the t-shirt.

"Very good, Alison. You've just taken a big step on your way to a full recovery. I'm proud of you." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Awww, thanks, doctor!" says a happy Alison.

Doctor Sullivan is happy too.

"I think that's actually enough for today. Since you had to face this t-shirt I don't think you need to take anymore right now. Go home, relax and have fun. That's good for you." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Okay." says Alison.

4 days later, it's time for another therapy session for Alison.

"Yesterday was such a pain...this woman at work wore a yellow dress and I felt so sick that I almost threw up all over my computer." says Alison.

"Did you throw up?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"No, fortunately not, but it was damn close..." says Alison.

"I understand." says Doctor Sullivan.

"What's next step?" says Alison.

"It's to discover the very root of your fear." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Easy. It is all 'cause I wore that damn yellow top when I was buried alive." says Alison. "Had that never happened I'd never be so scared."

"Okay. So that specific garment remind you of how such a horrible experience felt like?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Yeah. Every fuckin' time I see yellow clothes I have creepy flashbacks of being buried alive. I'm brought right back to when I'm put in the hole in the ground and that dark shadow of a person cover me with dirt." says Alison.

"Having not been through this myself I can only imagine how afraid you must have gotten." says Doctor Sullivan.

"It is the worst fuckin' thing that's ever happened in my life." says Alison. "Usually I'm a badass babe, but not during that moment. I was a scared little girl."

"Alison, don't feel any sort of embarrassment. Everyone is afraid of things." says Doctor Sullivan.

"True, but I am usually such a hardcore chick and I don't want people to see me being weak." says Alison.

"You shouldn't restrict your own emotions." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Really?" says Alison.

"Yes. To restrict your feelings can lead to emotional distress and mental pain." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Here you can open up. Anything you tell me will stay between the two of us." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Nice. If so I should tell you this...yellow clothes scare me very much. I can't remember being so scared of anything else, ever." says Alison.

"That's good. You allowed your emotions to be free. Doing that helped you on the path to full recovery. Alison, I feel really sure that we can get rid of your fear." says Doctor Sullivan.

"It's so sweet that you work so hard to make me be able to wear yellow again." says Alison.

"I'm doing my job." says Doctor Sullivan.

2 months later.

"Alison, it's amazing how far you've come. You're nearly 100 % cured and I think you're ready for this today." says Doctor Sullivan as she open a cabinet to reveal a perfect copy of Alison's infamous yellow top.

"No..." says ALison in slight fear.

"Relax, breath slowly as we practiced last time." says Doctor Sullivan.

Alison does what Doctor Sullivan tell her to.

"Good, good. Now put on the top. Slow, take all the time you need." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Okay..." says a slightly nervous Alison as she takes off her black top, slowly grab the yellow top and slowly put it on.

"Now, look at yourself in the mirror." says Doctor Sullivan.

Alison walk over to the large mirror on the other side of the room and look at herself in it.

"Holy shit, I actually look kinda sexy and I don't feel like I have to faint, puke or pee." says Alison, glad that she's no longer afraid.

"We've reached success. You're no longer afraid of yellow clothes, Alison. I'm so proud of you." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Thanks, Doctor Sullivan." says a happy Alison.

"I'm pleased to help." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Okay. Can I keep this?" says Alison about the yellow top.

"Yeah, of course." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Nice." says Alison.

Alison can finally wear yellow clothes again without being afraid.

Alison gives Doctor Sullivan a hug.

"I'm happy to be able to tell you that your therapy is over. We'll just do a simple follow-up next week and then you can see yourself as cured." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Wonderful and thanks again for all the great help, doctor." says Alison.

"No problem. If you ever need help with another problem just let me know." says Doctor Sullivan.

"I sure will." says Alison.

"Say hi to Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily from me." says Doctor Sullivan.

"You can say hi to them yourself 'cause you're invited to my and Emily's house for dinner on Saturday night." says Alison.

"Okay...thanks, Alison." says Doctor Sullivan.

"You're welcome." says Alison.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
